


America X Reader- Falling into Fiction

by Hetalian_Baker_Geek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian_Baker_Geek/pseuds/Hetalian_Baker_Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in your room like any other night, re-watching Hetalia for the 5th time this year. You were wide away at one moment, when suddenly, Holy Roman empire looks at the screen, which wasn't supposed to happen at this art, and looks at you straight in the eye. He smiles at you, then winks, and suddenly, you were passing out. But instead of reaching your soft blankets pillows and comforters, you were falling. You fell asleep in the midst of what seemed to be darkness, closing your eyes until your awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America X Reader- Falling into Fiction

You expected to wake up in your bed, laptop still open, blankets and pillows around you in your usual nest, but you didn't. Instead, you woke up in a field like area, surrounded by beautiful english roses. No wait- it wasn't a field area, it was a backyard. Your back was being held up by a tree. It was painful just opening your eyes, so when you stood up, it was almost as if torture. You clench your teeth, holding a pained expression, squeezing your eyes shut in order to keep from yelling out in agony.

You began to stumble, and hold your head, the place where the pain was coming from. As soon as your fingers even flittered against the place it hurt already, but it seemed to help a bit. You press your hand down on your head further, to help subdue the pain. Your hand became covered in red, a slight metallic smell coming from the source of your agony.

You continue to fumble your feet to the backdoor of the stranger's house. Maybe they would be kind and help?

As soon as you reached it, your vision had already began to fade in and out, as if threatening to make you pass out once more. You couldn't! It would be such a cliche move, and you just woke up as well. You push yourself further, forcing yourself up, using the wall for support, your fingers rasping the back door. Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard from the inside, and begins to go over to the back door. The back door opened, revealing a man with sandy blonde hair that had a cowlick in the front, baby blue eyes, and onyx grey glasses. As he opens the door, his confused look quickly changes into a look of concern, and shock. 

"W-what the?!? Are you okay?! Come in! I-I think I can help!" He says in his voice, which for some reason made you want to jump up and hug him. 

You didn't ponder on it for long though, as it hurt your head, and the pain wasn't letting you think clearly.

He puts his hand on your back, helping you inside.

"Th-thanks.." You say. 

"You're bleeding..... Let me go get Matthew.... I'll be right back, don't move!" He says, after sitting on the couch. Matthew........ Why did that sound familiar. You were once again about to nod off into sleep, but a white cuddly polar bear jumps onto your lap. They remind you of your little wolf plush, of which was at home. Where was home again? A tiny little wolf plush then jumps on the couch next to you, and licks your cheek. The polar bear looks up at you.

"Who are you?" It asks. 

"I-I'm [name]. [name] [last name]." You say. Your little wolf plush then looks at the bear stuffed animal. "I'm Aiko." Says the wolf in a tiny voice. 

Aiko then proceeds to push off the bear from your lap, and sits there instead.

Loud footsteps are heard rushing towards the couch where you were at, followed by stumbling quieter ones. 

"Come on Matt! S-she's hurt really badly, and I don't know who else to go to!!" Yells the american voice.

"W-who is 'she' exactly??" Asks another familiar male voice, quieter.

"A-and if she's hurt t-then shouldn't you bring in Arthur for his healing magic?? O-or Yao?" Asks the quieter voice, who you guessed was Matt. You felt like you should know him.

"I just need you to watch over her while I do that! Please Matt!" Yelled the louder voice now walking in front of you. You hear a quiet gasp, and assume it's the Matthew character. You look up at them, with tired eyes threatening to shut at any minute. You see a boy, with blonde hair a softer colour than the other. Instead of a cowlick, there was a curl in front of his face. He looked similar to the other male, the glasses, but his eyes were a brimming violet.

"O-oh! A-are you alright?" He says in his soft voice, concern laced in and out of his words. The white bear looked up at the male, along with your little wolf. "Who are you?" Asked the white bear. "I'm Canada......." Answered the blonde, anime sweat-dropping. 

"This is Kumajunso, ms...?" Said the male, ending it on a question.

"[Name]. [Name] [Last Name]." You answer, your wolf licking your cheeks to help you stay awake.

"W-well [name], I'm Matthew.." 

"Mattie, can I have some pancakes?" You ask, stomach letting out a growl to prove your point, as he blushed slightly from the nickname. 

"W-why ask me--"

"You're canadian right? Don't canadians make the best pancakes, and the best maple syrup?" 

"Yes but how did you-- Nevermind. S-sure." And with that, he left the room. 

"Kumajirou, why do you not remember Mattie's name?" you asked the white bear.

"How do you know my actual name? He told you to call me Kumajunso." Noticed the bear.

"I don't know....."

"Do you know things like where you live?" And with that sentence from Kumajirou, you realized you had amnesia.

"I-I don't know....." Your mind began to go into a state of panic. Who were your parents? Where did you live? Did you even have a home? The questions without answers were the ones most essential to you.

Aiko looked up at you once more. "Are you alright [nickname]?" Asks Aiko.

"mhmmm. I-i think.." 

Matthew soon returns with pancakes, made so beautifully they almost made you drool. Almost.

The door slams open as you were in the middle of your pancakes, hurting your head slightly. 

"BLOODY HELL YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE CONCERN FOR YOUR OWN PROPERTY?!?!?" Yelled a british accent. 

"Arthur....?" You mumbled, holding your head in your hands, putting the pancakes on the coffee table.

Why did that name sound familiar, and something clicked. Hetalia! Wait- What was that again? 

Some sort of T.V show? 

"Blimey! Alfred Fones Jones, what did you do now?!" 

"I didn't do anything dude! I swear! She was just at my back door for some reason like that!" 

"Tch! Whatever. I'll just use my magic to help her." 

The british man walks over to you.

"Don't worry love, it will be alright." The british man kneeled in front of you to gain your attention. What large eyebrows he had.

"What beautiful eyebrows." You say to him. 

The american began to roll on the floor, literally, with laughter. The brit had a light pink dusting over his cheeks, and looked over at the american, rage and embarrassment over his features.

"OI! What's so funny you bloody git?!" 

No response but laughter.

"Grrr...... Tch. Anyways, back to that head of yours."

He raises his hand up to your head, and blackness. Yep, you passed out again. But hey! The pain was gone at least! Although you were only awake for a few minutes, it was a few minutes to remember. 


End file.
